


Second Best

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Community: rainbowfilling, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Crack, Romance, Yama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would have been so much better if all they do is have sex, because then at least Sho could forget how horrible, horrible his life had become since that day he woke up in this fucking boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shilriarizz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shilriarizz).



> Filling prompts over @rainbowfilling community in LJ
> 
> For the prompt : Pirate AU

  
**i.** **REGRETS**  
  
It isn’t the first time that Sho finds himself wondering about his life turning differently if he weren’t drunk out of his mind that particular night and his friend Nino didn’t particularly loath the idea of getting it on with someone who smelled so much like the sea, no matter how much Nino liked the said person.  
  
And really, putting the ‘ _next best choice’_  aside, he didn’t regret ending up being the one who got nailed instead of his friend, because honestly, the man was fucking amazing in bed. Sho couldn’t remember the last time he’d been fucked so good like that he actually didn’t mind if he’d be rendered useless the next morning because of how good the other man made him feel.  
  
But to wake up the next day lying on a stranger’s bed, sunlight barely peeking through the tiny cracks of the room’s equally tiny window, would probably the understatement of the year.   
  
He remembered pulling himself upright only to stumble shakily on his feet, found that the solid ground he was supposedly standing at was swaying, and it took him two simultaneous slaps to the face before he realized that, no, it’s not the end of the world yet and the swaying he was experiencing wasn’t because of an ongoing earthquake.   
  
Everything was swaying because he had, in fact, just woken up inside a fucking boat.  
  
 **ii.** **SUGGESTION**  
  
It would have been so much better if all they do is have sex, because then at least Sho could forget how horrible, horrible his life had become since that day he woke up in this fucking boat.  
But of course that would be impossible. One couldn’t possibly live with sex alone, and even if there’s anyone who could survive doing nothing but have sex, Sho, regretfully, isn’t one of them.   
  
“I didn’t take you back here just for sex, you know,” the guy tells him as if he could actually read his mind. Sho wisely doesn’t comment but throws the other guy a glare that is nothing but murderous. “I thought you’d like it here, is all,”  
  
Sho thinks about, like really, really think about it. “It’s not like I don’t like it here,” he says, [watches](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/265177.html#) as the other guy stretches and his t-shirt rides a bit up, showing tanned skin and toned abs. It doesn’t matter how many times he’s seen it – seen the other guy naked and flushed – the sight alone is enough to make his breath catch, his mouth water.   
  
“Guess you’re bored, then?”  
  
Well. “As you can see, there’s not much we can do around here,” he says, throwing a hand and making a big show of pointing at the endless stretch of blue without breaking his gaze off of the other guy’s face. “It’s not so bad if I could at least do something productive,”  
  
The other guy seems to be considering this for a whole minute before his face sort of lit up and he is leaning forward to peck Sho’s cheek before Sho could even wonder what just happened.  
  
  
 **iii.** **SURPRISE**  
  
Sho stares at the object Ohno is handing him, recoiling, backing back a step as if he couldn’t wait to get the fuck away from Ohno and the object in Ohno’s hands.   
  
“Take it, Sho-kun,” Ohno says, stepping forward in counterpart and Sho contemplates between running towards the cabin’s door and throwing himself into the ocean. “You’re going to need it,” Ohno adds, mouth quirking.  
  
Sho feels the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. “Why the fuck would I need a gun?” he half-yells, “And why the hell do you have a gun in here in the first place?!” he adds, feels his knees buckle when Ohno is as close to him as he could be.   
  
Ohno sways the gun and Sho nearly loses it there. “Hey, hey! Calm down, I’m telling you you’re going to need it, so just take it, here,” Ohno tells him calmly, handing over the gun again.  
  
“I don’t want it, put it away for crissake!” he yells.  
  
“You were the one who keeps saying you were bored, so –“  
  
“I don’t need a fucking gun to ease my boredom, you asshole! Take it away or I’m seriously –“  
  
Ohno snickers and Sho is sure the bastard is enjoying this. He waves the gun around and Sho nearly pees in his pants.   
  
“We don’t have swords and stuffs like other pirates have so this will have to do,” Ohno explains and Sho’s eyes nearly bulge out of their socket.  
  
“What?! What the hell are you –“  
  
“We’re going to be pirates so we need the gun,” Ohno tells him.   
  
“You’re crazy. You are absolutely, certifiably insane,”   
  
Ohno grins. “Hey, I’m only doing this for you,” he says, patting Sho’s shoulder and thankfully holstering the gun back into where it was before because the next time Sho looks, it’s gone. “Since you keep on complaining about doing nothing all day,”  
  
“But that didn’t mean _we_  – I mean  _you_  – argh, I hate you!”  
  
 **iv.** **TRANSITION**  
  
Sho wonders if this is exactly how it feels to be a criminal.  
  
His hands are shaking along with the rest of him and he’s not even the one raiding the other – and obviously bigger boat, but Ohno. He is pretty sure he didn’t agree to any of this, but even he has doubts when Ohno has his own persuasive ways to get him to say yes even if he don’t want to.   
  
He is pretty sure he was just yelling at Ohno a few days ago about the gun. The gun which mysteriously ended up in his sweaty hands, as he stands on shaky knees waiting for Ohno’s return from the other (and seriously more luxurious-looking) boat.  
  
It’s stupid, it really is but Sho thinks he’s way past blaming himself now for even allowing Ohno to stop their boat next to the other bigger boat when Ohno spotted it lounging lazily across the water. Ohno let out a grin that was almost feral and turned their boat towards the direction of the bigger one and no amount of persuading from Sho’s part was able to stop Ohno from doing what he was actually doing now.  
  
Ohno had even made an eye-patch for himself, which was sort of funny when Ohno showed it to him first, even wore it before he literally jumped across the other boat to fulfill his pirate mission.  
  
When Ohno appears on the door he passed through half an hour before, Sho isn’t sure what in hell he is feeling. Well, there’s certainly relief in there but there’s also something else in the mix.  
  
Part of it is because.   
  
…because Ohno emerges with a couple, no scratch that, about a dozen and more grandmas flocked around him, as Ohno smiles and giggles and waves at them like some entertainment idol.  
  
He also came out bearing – bags and more bags of food and, what the hell are those?  
  
“Hey, Sho-kun,” Ohno calls and waves enthusiastically at him; he, in turn, has possibly turned into a pillar-stone without him knowing it.   
  
“Look what these kind-hearted ‘Baa-chan’s gave me!” he yells, showing off the bags he acquired and grinning like a crazy person.  
  
Sho feels the beginning of a headache as he lets the fucking gun drop on the floor, his body following it immediately after.  
  
  
 **v.** **OBLIGATION**  
  
“I’m going to raid a bigger boat next time,” Ohno announces the following evening, when Sho is crouched on all fours and Ohno is rutting him leisurely from behind. “Maybe then I can find you something nice. An Ipad or, better yet, a laptop. What do you think, Sho-kun?” Ohno adds at the same time he is pistoning his hips and groaning low in his throat.  
  
Sho would have answered right away if he’s not currently desperate for  _it,_  for the release Ohno doesn’t want to give him just yet; he’s not even allowed to touch himself as Ohno fucks him nice and slow, because Ohno has the stamina of a horse, the asshole.  
  
“See, the pirate thing isn’t so bad, is it?” Ohno says, voice void with anything but glee and Sho would have snapped right back if he has enough brain cells for it. Because really, how can they call it ‘pirating’ if Ohno didn’t as much as do anything as he boarded the boat he was supposed to raid and came out looking like he was the prince of some faraway land, with all those gifts those passengers gave him. But since he’s not capable of doing anything aside from groaning, he just buries his face into the sheet and tightly clenches around Ohno so as to get his message across.  
  
Ohno doesn’t seem like he even felt it but the playful slap to the butt he gets because of it is enough to make him want to keep doing it. He does it again, and this time, Ohno does groan and his hips stutters on its next forward thrust, bringing the head of his cock closer to where Sho wants it.  
  
“You’re not listening to me,” Ohno complains, but his voice is throaty and his grip against Sho’s hips tightens. “I said –“  
  
“Do whatever the hell you want,” Sho replies once he’s unburied his face from the sheets and clawing at it instead. God, he’s so close and the feel of Ohno’s throbbing dick inside him is so, so wonderful he wants it to never end. “J-Just – just don’t fucking include me in your pirating - thing. I’m an accountant, for god’s sake,” he whimpers, because just then Ohno pulls out and slams back in so hard he hits Sho’s prostate dead on.  
  
“Oh fuck!”  
  
Ohno grumbles something unintelligible but Sho is no longer listening, panting for breath because Ohno is doing it again, faster now, faster still, and Sho is dizzy with it, drunk with it – craves it more than his very next breath.  
  
Ohno slams into him and Sho screams into the sheets, coming in spurts without either him or Ohno touching him.  
  
 **vi.** **RE-VISITED**  
  
“Everyone thinks you’re dead,” is what Nino tells him the next time they saw each other. Ohno thankfully agreed to dock for a few days, which allowed him the luxury to visit his family and later on, this bar where Nino works and where he and Ohno met. “We were actually just waiting for your dead body to turn in,”  
  
Sho almost snorts his free beer and thankfully manages not to. “Wow, it’s so nice to know you care,” he tells Nino mockingly.  
  
Nino smiles innocently and swipes the space next to Sho’s. “I kept on telling them you just ran off with someone, but nobody wants to believe me. I feel so betrayed,”   
  
“It’s not my fault you have that reputation,” Sho says, immediately aware about Ohno’s presence though he hasn’t came into view yet.   
  
“What reputation?” Nino asks, frowning. “I’m not like you,” he adds, pointing. “I don’t just let anyone take me home especially if that someone’s home is out there in the sea. I knew it, and that was why I politely declined his offer to –“  
  
“If I remembered it correctly, I didn’t offer you anything,” a voice adds itself to the conversation and Sho’s heart does this weird  _thump thump_  thing again. He doesn’t even need to look sideways to know that it is Ohno. “ – and honestly, you were the one who keeps on saying, ‘the bathroom’s just fine, Oh-chan, why don’t you just take me there. No need to go  back to your boat and fuck me there,’ yeah?”  
  
Sho tries to stifle his laughter by coughing into his fist. Keyword: TRY. Didn’t work.   
  
Nino looks sorely affronted, but Sho could tell he is eyeing the newcomer thoroughly. He also looks a little envious and mildly disappointed.   
  
“Whatever,” Nino says and he is sliding a bottle of beer in front of Ohno before Ohno could say anything. “So does this mean you two are like, together now?”  
  
Ohno shrugs and takes a swig; Sho’s heart deflates a little at the gesture.   
  
“Ah,” Nino beams, obviously seeing an opening. “so does that mean I can, you know, have a little taste of the heaven you’ve shown this friend of mine? I’m pretty sure the bathroom upstairs is free at this hour,” he says, licking his lips and eyeing Ohno hungrily. Sho kind of wants to hit his face.  
  
Ohno shifts a little closer to Sho and bumps their shoulders together.  
  
“Not if Sho-kun isn’t up for any threesomes,” he says, grinning. “I liked you first but Sho-kun turned out to be the best, so I’m not complaining here,”  
  
Nino snorts. “You haven’t tried me yet,” Nino shamelessly complains, then, “You know I was told I give amazing head,”   
  
Sho really, really wants to hit his friend this time. Thankfully, Ohno is there to squeeze his hand.   
  
“Well, Sho-kun does too,” is what Ohno says, and Sho is torn between being grateful and being gravely embarrassed. Most especially when Nino seemed to just take that information in stride and shrugs.   
  
“I’m not even going to comment on that,” Nino points out and goes back to swiping the countertop. “Not that I even want to,”  
  
“Right,” Sho mutters, and is only a little bit surprised when Ohno stands up and clearly about to leave. He could feel his heart trying to beat its way out from his chest, because Ohno is leaving and oh my god, is he going to leave Sho too?  
  
Nino senses this and says the words Sho doesn’t want to ask out loud himself, the little shit.  
  
“Oh, leaving so soon?” Nino asks Ohno, though his gaze is locked on Sho’s face.  
  
Ohno tilts his head and smiles that one smile that twists Sho’s inside into a very complicated knot. It shouldn’t be this way, Sho’s not supposed to feel this way about someone like Ohno, but he did – he does – and that’s just that.  
  
“Had to grab some things first, you know?” Ohno says, completely oblivious of the fact that he could make Sho’s heart flip just by being there.   
  
Sho doesn’t know when he fell or if he’s ever going to come out of it, but he’s sure it’s not going to be sooner. But first thing first.  
  
“I –“  
  
“Sho-kun,” Ohno cuts him off before he could say more than another word, holding out his hand and smiling at Sho. “You coming or what?” he asks, but his smile shows he’s already aware of Sho’s reply before he even asks it.  
  
Sho nods and turns to face Nino briefly, knows that he’s beaming from ear to ear but who the fuck cares. “See you in a month, Nino,” he says.  
  
“Or two,” Ohno adds, which made him smile all the more. “But don’t count on it because we might enjoy pirating,”  
  
Nino doesn’t get the joke and scowls at them. “What, you’re into piracy now, Sho-chan? What happened to the good old accountant I know?”   
  
Sho waves a hand to his friend and keep his other tangled with Ohno’s.   
  
It’s going to be a while before he could come back and talk to Nino again but its okay. He is with the most gorgeous pirate to ever grace the earth and he’s not complaining.


End file.
